


The Nettarix(Remix of The Matrix)

by vanityaffair



Series: Senseless Stories,Just Senseless [2]
Category: Matrix
Genre: Alot of Editing, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Creampie, Dirty as fuck, Double Penetration, Dubious Content, Facials, M/M, Matrix AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex In A Airduct, blowjob, craziness, cum kink, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing compared to the Matrix.This is my remix of Matrix,Instead of being called the Matrix it's being called the Nettarix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten really painful feedback on a few of my stories talking about my grammar and stuff like that.Pleease be much more kinder than that because that kinda hurt my feelings.This is the very best I could do.I'm not trying to be mean or offend anyone just be much more kinder about what you say when you give constructive criticism.

The flickering street lights broke through the raindrops that fell from the dark grey clouds that seemlessly blended in with the night sky.

  
The buildings that seem to cascade the city simulation made it believeable that it was real and everything that was occuring was really happening.

  
..When it wasn't even real.

  
A dark figure rushed through the spots of lights with a ungodly pace that seemed to be inhuman.

  
The figure was a wearing a long black coat and black pants along with some black tinted sunglasses and some black running shoes.

  
It was holding a tinted sky blue colored glass electronical like tablet in its arms as it raced down the sidewalk.

  
Chasing after such a peculiar object were several different figures that wear all wearing black suits with black tinted sunglasses.

  
The dark figure raced into a alley with such speed,that it was more of a blur than a person.

  
"Shit."The figure cursed as the seeminglessly long and endless alleyway reformed and changed into a brick wall with no way to get out.

  
The other figures that were chasing after the dark figure raced with the same but much more advanced speed into the alley.

  
"You have no way of escaping."One of them said,stepping forward wearing a black suit that had gun holsters on the sides and the figure was wearing a black mask that had a place for the eyes to be shown but unfortunely the black tint of the glasses hid the true color of the eyes that hid behind them.

  
"Should we terminate the target?"Another one said wearing the same attire and the dark figure turned around quickly and then the quick _shling_ sound of a sword being drawn cut through the air like a hot butter knife going through butter.

  
"Your moves are based on rules and guidelines,"the figure said placing the glass tablet into his inner coat pocket and he buttoned up his coat only allowing the buttons on the bottom to stay unbutton.

  
"But mine are based on breaking the rules."He said and he leaped into the air and the figures drawn their guns and they began firing.

  
He quickly blocked every single bullet with his swords and all you could hear were bullets falling to the ground.

  
Then the firing stopped and the figures looked down at their guns and the mysterious figure landed on the ground,causing a rupture in the ground making it seem as if it was like a giant wave wiping everything out.

  
The figures were blown back and he looked at them,tilting his head slightly.

  
The leader of the group raised up and he smirked under his mask sadistically and said with a plain strangely calm voice,"You're risking everything you every wanted,have...Why don't you accept your fate?"

  
"My fate,is no concern of you.You're just another program that needs to terminated.."He said and he leaped into the air so did the other figure and they clashed with a sharp ting in the air.

  
The other multiple resembling figures disappeared back into their main controller.

  
The mysterious figure went at the other speed and pace with ease and then the other figure grabbed him and rammed him into the brick wall causing nothing but a dent.

  
"They are other methods to getting you to give me those codes...Mr.Hakia.."He said and the mysterious figure growled and pushed off the wall and slammed the other into the next wall.

  
"My name isn't Hakia..Not anymore.."He said the figure gripped him and he smirked under his mask and said with a voice that dripped with maliciousness,"That reminds me of what I read in your file about how you were given that name."

  
Memories flashed in his head about what happened back in his late teens and what he did in order to get that...that disgraceful name that's now buried deep in the past.

  
"Ah..seems I have struck a nerve somewhere?"The other said and he growled and he blew the other off him and he looked at him with fire sparking his eyes.

  
Then the other was quick and fast enough to manage to pin the other down with such force,it nearly knocked the life out of him.

  
"Since you won't cooperate with me..I'll make you surrender over those codes."He said with a voice that dripped even more maliciousness that was mixed with that strange mixture of lust.

  
"Get the fuck off me!"He shouted out and the other smirked,"I think that could be arranged...once I get those codes."

  
Suddenly the blue coded pattern of the Nettarix appeared and he gasped when he felt a strange sensation in his lower area.

  
The figure chuckled as he reached his hand under the other's shirt causing a different pattern of wavelength to shoot through his body.

  
"I'll make your true name become known again through these walls.."He said then suddenly the other let out a deep gruttled moan as the figure felt along in pants and into his lower extremites.

  
"Stop it.."He tried but he was too used this old..now foreign feeling...It was coming back to him so suddenly.

  
"You still remember how to use your percious throat..."The figure said chuckling darkly,peeling away the other's clothes with not much effort and the Nettarix code became distorted and strange.

  
He was naked now and the other was in the nude too and suddenly the raining and wet enviromnent changed from the desolent alleyway to a building that was abandoned.

  
It was still in a raining enviromnent because there was rain pouring down through the openings in the roof.

  
The figure chuckled softly as he pushed the other's legs up and began to trail his fingers along the most senstive area of the other's body.

  
"Fuck!"The other cried out when suddenly the figure had easily pushed three fingers into his hole with no friction or restrain.

  
They instantly found his prostate and he arched his back with a pleasuring cry of pleasement.

  
The figure knew every inch,every nook,every cranny about him...His whole mainframe was what made him so...so...interesting.

  
It was amazing to see him melt so easily into his hands,being able to reform him,shape him into something more powerful...something thats able to breach and hack the Nettarix with such ease without a machine or having to connect with anything.

  
Going in and out of the Nettarix without being visible,being rouge...being able to merge with the codes..being his little fuck pet...fucking him stupid whenever he pleased..

  
The other let out cry,bringing the figure back into the present and he smirked,adding another finger and this drove the other nuts.

  
"Ooh god...Please..."He begged and the figure chuckled and he gripped his cock and he pulled his fingers out really fast causing the other to let out a scream of pain since his fingers were pressing increasingly hard on his prostate.

  
He guided his cock towards the still slightly gaping hole but he stopped when he noticed a clear white substance oozing from the other entrance.

  
He frowned and it clinged to the other's skin as it oozed down to the ground.

  
He looked at the code of the other and he noticed that there was a unknown program in his system that caused him to produce a lube like substance that would ease the way...strange.

  
The other's face was a blushy red and his cock was already dripping pre-cum like a fucking facuet...It was beautiful.

  
The figure groaned as he felt the other's tight channel clenching and slowly sucking his cock in.

  
Squelching and loud moist sounds came from the lube-like substance and it sucked him in slowly but quickly.

  
The figure wanted to know if he is the true slut he was back then.

  
He put the other's legs over his shoulders and he gripped his hips as he adjusted some of his programming.

  
He started to go 10x times as fast than a normal human being could actually go and all you could hear was the screaming and moaning coming from them both,the quick slapping of skin hitting skin and the slightly loud obscene squelching sounds coming from the wet lube that seemed to ooze out each time he made such a quick breaking and entering.

  
He moaned as he slowly began to slow down and the squelching sounds ceased slightly.

  
He panted slightly and so did the other one but he was much more tired than the figure was because he was just fucked at superspeed.

  
But then the figure smirked and said with a slightly panting voice,"Fuck...You're taking this very well.."

  
The other couldn't talk to much because he was trying to gain his breathing back but that was probably not possible because as soon as he tried to respond,the figure started pounding away at the same speed.

  
"OH FUCK!"the other cried and then the figure groaned as he felt his balls tightened and he slammed into the other, releasing his long and much well-needed load into him.

  
The figure's hips shudder as he released more of his cum into the other.

  
The other gasped as he released hard into the air and onto his stomach and abs without much need of getting touched.

  
They were both a fucking mess..Literally.

  
The figure slowly pulled out and a trail of his sticky remmants connected to the tip of his cock as it dripped and dribbled out of the other's hole.

  
The other's hole twitched and the lube mixed with the cum making it a sloppy,gooey mess.

  
Then the figure smirked and he got up from infront of him and stood over the other's debauched body.

  
"Now,I think you'll look much better with something nice coating that pretty little face.."He said then his cock instantly harden and the other slowly moved onto his knees and infront of him.

  
He stroked his cock lazily as he smirked down at the other,who was looking eagerily at his cock that was now starting to bead down pre-cum.

  
"You're really are a slut."He said with a tremour of dirtyness tinging in his voice then suddenly, the other gripped the stroking hand and looked up at him.

  
"Even though you may have destoryed my pride...I'm still not giving up those codes."He said before he moved the figure's hand away and took his cock in as much as he could eagerily.

  
The figure looked in surprise but then his surprised look went into a look of ecstasy.

  
He gripped the other's white hair and he started pushing him further down on his cock and he felt the other's throat convulsing around his big cock and how good it felt was beyond this world,the Nettarix or any other worlds.

  
He then started fucking his throat until he could see the struggle to keep up in the other's blue eyes so he showed pity and went at a much slower pace but mantained a powerful fevorus pace.

  
"I want...your mouth to stay wide open."He said mantaining his tone through the mist of pleasure and then he groaned and he slammed into the others throat and with quick unnoticable programming adjusting,he fired his load down the other's throat and he let out deep relaxed groan.

  
The other swallowed as much as he could but it was too much of it to drink down so some just oozed down the corners of his lips and dribbled down his chin.

  
He pulled his cock out of the other's mouth and he was still shooting and he smirked when almost all of it hit his mouth while most coated his hair and his face.

  
He finally stopped and he panted heavily looking satiated and fulfilled.

  
The other gagged as the cum that was in his mouth began to gag him but then soon he drinked it down.

  
Globs and globs oozed down the other's face and he panted tiredly,his mouth was held agape for a mintue to get used to not have that dick fucking his mouth anymore.

  
Then the figure suddenly reformed back into his clothes and he slowly squatted down level to level with the other and he pulled down his mask and he pressed his lips against the others.

  
His tongue collided with the others,swirling around each other,sharing saliva and transferring over the taste of his own semen.

  
It was a sloppy kiss because some of his semen rubbed against his cheek and lips and saliva dribbled down from their lips.

  
He pulled away from him,allowing the other to gain air and he smirked.

  
"I think I'll keep you for a while..."He said and the other panted then he reformed himself into his normal clothes and he still couldn't get up without limping.

  
Cum oozed down the other's leg causing the other to shiver and the figure chuckled as he walked over to him and actually help hold him up.

  
"I think those codes would be suffice right now if you wish to experience such...pleasantries."He said and the other felt more of the gooey substance oozing down his leg.

  
He dug into his cloak pulling out the clear tablet and handed it to him unfortunately.

  
The figure gripped the clear tablet in his hand and he pressed a button that activated it and it started to show every code of the Nettarix.

  
"Well now...Since you have been generous at what have you have done for me..I think'll like having you around for a while...Hakia."He said chuckling darkly and Hakia looked at him and he said with a voice full of lust and gold,"Deshi.."

  
Now the Nettarix had a real big problem..A real big problem.

  
The End

 


	2. Nettarix's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nettarix code has been betrayed but can Hakia break through the most of lust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains blood,explicit content and craziness.Please Procced with caution.

The Nettarix was in fact in _deep,deep_ trouble.

  
The most powerful rebel that was suppose to be able to protect the Nettarix from the rouge program was being used and abused into becoming a virus in the system that was able to reform and change whatever he wished to change.

  
The rouge program,Deshi had him under his thumb and made him into the virus he is now.

  
But from the way he reformed him and made him his personal weapon against the Nettarix's protecting shields was starting to wear off very quickly.. _Very_ quickly.

  
Maybe hope is still there.

  
"Gah..Nngh.."He moaned softly trying to keep as quiet as possible but that was entirely in-fucking-possible.

  
Deshi chuckled softly as he thrusted in further while his other clone program's cock thrusted in along with his cock.

  
His cloned program as just same as him,built with the same features and the same size.

  
Hakia's entrance was stretched beyond limits and being fucked in a airduct wasn't the way to go.

 

"Shh..We don't want them hearing us..."He whispered sliently and his cloned program smirked under his black mask,his black tint glasses hiding his eyes.

  
Hakia covered his mouth trying to muffle a moan that was literally dragged out by both of the cocks that pierced his abused hole.

  
"I want to finish this quickly....So I just go quickly."He whispered into Hakia's ear before nibbling on the shell of it.

  
Deshi and his clone quickly rewired some of their hidden programming and in tandem,They both went 10x times as fast,battering Hakia's prostate with such speed and precision.

  
Hakia's cock dripped pre-cum onto Deshi II's pants and he couldn't hold back anymore of his moans and unfortunately down below them were Nettarix programs sent to find the rouge program.

  
But Deshi knew that Hakia couldn't hold back his loud scream and he looked to Deshi II and he nodded and quickly put his gloved hand over Hakia's mouth muffling every bit of his scream.

  
They finally slowed down both stifling a groan as they released their excessive load of cum into Hakia.

  
Hakia's eyes widdened as he felt Deshi II's grip on his sides get tighter and he felt the warm gooey cum coat his barrier again.

  
The release of them both was so powerful,that some squirted out of Hakia's barrier and he closed his eyes as he released his well needed release onto Deshi II's pants and jacket.

  
He breathed heavily and then as if trying to make sure no more of the cum dribble out of him,they plugged him up for a few more mintues before finally pulling out but trails of the sticky gooey mess covered the tips of their cocks as it dribbled profusely out his hole.

  
Hakia panted softly and Deshi II removed his hand from his mouth,allowing him to breath again.

  
Deshi smirked under his mask with satisfication then he heard movement from down below and he quickly readjusted everything with the help of Hakia's malicious virus programming hiding them,they still remained hidden.

  
Hakia couldn't feel his legs anymore,They were numb and sleepy.

  
"Well..I guess its time to reveal ourselves?"Deshi whispered and Deshi II nodded as he buckled his pants back up and he merged back into Deshi with ease but unfortunately that was Hakia's support and he laided flat on the metal of the airduct.

  
Hakia's clothes were reformed onto him and he quickly gained back the feeling of his legs.

  
Then Deshi had quickly revealed their programming and they appeared infront of the Nettarix programs.

  
They turned around fast and Hakia gasped when he saw Ji'nia standing there and then he realized something...

  
They were on different sides now.

  
Ji'nia looked at him,his eyes showing no emotion through those black glasses.  
' _Why did you leave us for him?'_

  
_'I don't know...'_

  
_'Please come back to us...You were our last hope to stop him,now...You're fighting on the wrong side.'_

  
_'I--'_

  
The slient commincation barrier was broken by gun fire and punches being thrown.

  
Hakia looked around..Everything was in slow motion as he looked around his surroundings.

  
The rouge were winning with ease and Ji'nia was being beaten to death...

  
No..No...

  
He felt rage burning deep in his gut..A rage that wasn't.. _human or inhuman_.

  
A rage that could only be shown not described...

  
He growled and everything was back fast again and he quickly grabbed one of Deshi's clones with such force that he could feel the codes and patterns running through his veins.

  
Deshi quickly turned towards him and he frowned,"What are you doing?!"

  
Hakia wasn't listening..Blind rage was guiding his senses,his sight,his smell,his taste and his hearing.

  
He punched his fist straight through a clone and then he quickly leaped into the air and pulled his sword out and then the clones ran towards him instead and he came down like a aerial bomb.

  
He slashed through each and every one of them with such vicousness that the strong coppery scent of blood didn't seem to pay him no mind as he slashed through each of them.

  
The Nettarix's blue codes were showing on everywhere,his mainframe was more inhuman and his code wasn't even part of the Nettarix anymore.

  
Deshi panted as he watched his clones being slain in 2 seconds.

  
Blood and bodies was everywhere on the wall and floor and the more clones Deshi made,the less his programming was allowing him to stay alive in the Nettarix.

  
Hakia panted as blood coated his face and his animalistic rage was causing him to glow a blue-like glow resembling the Nettarix as he killed 5 more clones with just one blow of his sword.

  
This rage was controlling him..Making him more inhuman..More powerful...It..It felt fucking good.

  
Ji'nia watched from afar in a corner since he was injuryed from his little fight with a clone,Horror covered his facial expression..

  
_'No..This isn't the way.'_

  
_'.ti ptos t'nac I'_

  
_'What?I can't understand you..'_

  
_'sihT t'nsi on regnol akiaH._ '

  
His thoughts were backwards...His words were backwards...

  
His eyes began to glow a blue aura and he ran full speed at Deshi who quickly dodged the outrageous attack..

  
He doesn't understand...What the fuck happened?

  
Hakia let out a animalistic growl and he pinned Deshi to the wall and he speeded towards him and then the air got deathly slient as the sound of steel piercing flesh filled the air.

  
Deshi's eyes widdened and Hakia was breathing real hard as his piercing blue eyes glowed and then Deshi looked down and he saw that the sword was embedded into his flesh,through his spine and into the wall behind him.

  
Blood bubbled up against the hilt and Hakia came closer to him and he came near his ear and whispered in a strangely dark twisted tone,"I liked it when you fucked me,Do you like it when I fuck you?"

  
Deshi didn't respond then Hakia twisted the sword and a sickening blood-filled pop filled the air and blood oozed out of Deshi's lips and he looked hazily at Hakia and said as his breathing and heart beat slowed,"You...were...a good...fuck..Hakia.."

  
He laughed hoarsely and he stopped laughing and he hung there,pierced on the sword.

  
Hakia chuckled darkly and he pulled his sword out,Blood covering it and he chuckled much louder then more louder and Ji'nia watched in fear as Hakia laughed more manicially then he let out a coughing laugh.

  
Blood dripped from his lips and he still laughed crazily as he kneeled down to the ground gripping his chest,the sword falling to the ground with a clatter.

  
More blood came up and Hakia still laughed but then he stopped and he fell to the ground,unconcious.

  
_'Such a flithy name for a slut..'_

  
_'I'm not a slut!'_

  
_'You are..You're taking my dick and moaning like a bitch so you are a slut.'_

  
_'Stop calling me that..'_

  
_'Hakia,Hakia...The slut boy.'_

  
_'Aaah!'_

  
That echoing scream echoed through Hakia's head as his eyes stopped glowing and they fell shut.

  
_"The rose that grows alone will always be the first to wither and die,But a rose that doesn't grow alone will live and grow for all eternity."_

Quote from the writer who wrote this story.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished at last.Please comment and leave kudos please.


End file.
